


Snowman

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been snowing for days, and Chris absolutely can not accept any longer that they haven't done anything with that yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

"Okay!", Chris suddenly exclaimed and jumped out of his seat. Karl and Zoe, curled up on the sofa, startlde visibly, and they were not the only ones; everyone had been lying around in a happy pile, dozing or even outright sleeping. They had had a good, exhausting hunt the previous night and, as usual after full moon, they were feeling cuddly and sleepy. So it was no surprise that all Chris earned was glares and growls when he suggested, as if it was an awesome idea, that they go and have a snowman contest.

"Oh, come on, guys!", he whined. "We can't lie around and do nothing all day!"

"If you're so bored, go and have sex with your boyfriend," Anton suggested sullenly, glaring at him.

Chris pouted. "I don't want sex-" Zach snorted, and Chris studiously ignored him, "-I want to go outside and build a snowman!"

He was only met with huffs and disinterest, and Chris turned his pout on Zach, who raised both hands. "Don't look at me like that." Chris turned his pout up a few volumes, and Zach twitched.

"Oh damn, he's using the puppy dog eyes," someone muttered, somebody else groaned, and suddenly John tackled Chris, throwing him to the ground, 'yelling' "Dooooooooooooooooooon't" in fake-slow-motion. A moment later they were engaged in a lazy fight that woke the others up at least a little.

"No, seriously," Chris said after a while, panting and letting John pin him to the ground. "There's so much snow outside, and it's going to melt soon, so we seriously need to make at least _one_ snowman. Personally, I'm rooting for an whole army; we could split into teams and whoever makes the most wins!" And then he said the fatal words that sealed their fates: "I bet me and Zach will beat you left-handed!"

Naturally, them being all as competitive as the next normal werewolf, couldn't let that sit on them, and not ten minutes later they all piled out of the door, split into pairs and set off to a snowman-contest. It didn't go exactly as planned because once most of the snow of the only clearing available to them had been used, people started to resort to unfair methods, such as stealing from other snowmen, or just plain stealing whole snowmen. At least they stopped short of destroying them, Zach thought, because if they had started doing that, soon all snowmen would have ended up being destroyed and that would have given Chris incentive to make them build new ones.

By the time they were all cold and wet enough to be uncomfortable (quite a feat, with them being as hot-blooded as they were), nobody could really tell who had built the most snowmen, so nobody could really counter Chris who smugly went off claiming he and Zach had easily beat them all. Chris _did_ earn a couple of dark looks and growls for that, but before any fighting could start, Zach decided to take pity on them all and dragged him off to have sex in the snow, something Chris had been trying to convince him to do ever since the first snowflake had fallen from the sky. Surprisingly, it wasn't as cold and uncomfortable as he had thought, but that was probably because Chris was the one lying on his back, pants twisted around his ankles and bare ass only protected from the could by Zach's tight hold on it as he pounded into him. That and the fact that Zach didn't need to take any clothes off at all.

His head wasn't lucky, though; somewhere between shoving Chris to the ground and his tongue into Chris's mouth and being thrown on his back by him five minutes later, he lost his hat. And now, as he lay panting on his back and staring at the sky, arms wrapped around Chris, his ears were red and his hair certainly wasn't enough protection, so his head was cold and wet too. At least his neck was protected by the scarf Eric had knitted for him for Christmas the previous year; it was the only thing keeping him from complaining and shoving Chris off to get them both inside. Chris always got very clingy after sex and he could get seriously cranky if he wasn't cuddled enough afterwards.

Nevertheless, the snow really was not the place to indulge him, and so, after he had gained his breath, Zach prodded Chris off him, ignored his whining and helped him dress properly enough again. Chris tried to pout, but he was shivering slightly already, and Zach frowned and ushered him back to the house and inside, where the rest of the pack greeted them with grins and wolf whistles, but also two cups of hot chocolate. And really, Zach deserved as much; Chris spent the rest of the day dozing happily, cuddling with anyone who got close, and nobody was forced outside into the snow for two whole days.


End file.
